


The Sword They All Had Shared

by TwilightPrincessofSarcasm



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breath of the Wild thoughts??, Theories/Headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightPrincessofSarcasm/pseuds/TwilightPrincessofSarcasm
Summary: The Hero of the Skies has been asleep for centuries. He never knew what qualified him to be a hero, but he was told that the Master Sword would help him to remember. But the sword had showed him more than he was prepared for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this about Breath of the Wild. Because I like the idea of the world calling on Sky to save them. It would be awesome, however unlikely it is. Anyway, I want the Links to have a connection. Ganon seems to remember his past lives, and it is quite possible that Zelda does too. So let's give the Links some knowledge of their other lives too.

There it was. Zelda had told him that this would be the key to his memories. 

Here, in front of him, was the master sword. 

It was rusted and worn, but it’s ethereal beauty still remained. Link couldn’t help but stare at it, captivated by the stories he had heard. The first hero was said to have made this sword, and the heroes after all had to prove themselves worthy to wield it. 

And was he worthy? All Link had done in the past few weeks was wander the hills and valleys, attempting to understand the world around him. He had made some mistakes along the way. He didn’t even feel like a hero. All that he had done was survive. 

But, Zelda had encouraged him to take the sword into his hands. So he would. 

When he touched it, flashes came to him. They were… his memories. He was the one who had created this sword. His hands were the ones that held it up to receive the flames. His hands had taken this sword from the small blade it was and helped it grow into the Blade of Evil’s Bane. He had conquered challenges, and traversed undiscovered lands. 

He was a hero. He had done more than create a sword, He had created a kingdom. He had given the citizens of his old home a new purpose. And Link finally smiled. He still didn’t know what challenges he would face here, but he had defeated the original source of all evil. He knew it was mostly luck, and a strong will to save his only love that had guided him. But now, he knew what he had built. He would fight to see Hyrule become that again. 

Link had pulled the sword out of the pedestal. And his hands faltered… Link had sunk onto his knees, the sword he had made for the goddesses’ champions set down on the ground in front of him.

He had seen the things that he had not wanted to see.

He knew that everything he had done with his previous life was for a divine purpose. Hylia was his guiding light, the queen who had ruled by his side was the human incarnation of the goddess herself. But he didn’t know that the centuries he had slept through created corruption that ran to the royal family itself.

He saw the evil god that had risen, and he was proud of the incarnations of his spirit that fought him off. But what had gotten his attention more than anything was the wars in the years after those incidents. The royal family had started a war for the unification of hyrule. And it was clearly bloody, and restricted many races into segregated areas. It was not the best course of action, but Link understood. There are times when rulers make decisions that are better for the future. He stopped dwelling on the matter. He saw through a young child’s eyes that The Hyrulean kingdom was happy.

Clearly this child was an outcast in the forest that he had lived in. Link knew he was hylian. His ears were enough of an indication, and Link also knew that he had the heroic spirit that he needed. This child was indeed a savoir, Link saw him as he was put to sleep for seven years to hold the very same master sword that rested in front of him now. He defeated ganondorf, an incarnation of Demise, and saved the kingdom of hyrule from complete destruction. 

But… He had been sent back to his original time, and told the royal family of Ganon’s plans. The Princess Zelda had been the one to convince her father of the misdeeds of Ganon and his people, and the small hero had left the kingdom to search for a friend. 

What he had come back to was a civil war. The Hylian Forces were beginning to achieve victory. The Sheikah mages were backed into a corner with the failing forces of the gerudo army. This child--Now once again a man--had continued to fight for the royal family he believed in. They had won. Succeeding in almost eradicating two races. The sheikah and Gerudo that had survived were then banished from the realm entirely. 

They were the interlopers who threatened the royal family’s dominance. And that was the way they decided to handle it. 

The hero that Link saw didn’t know this until the end of his life. And this poor, innocent soul had died in regret of the things he had fought for. 

Link’s tears fell silently. This was the legacy he had created. He saw this poor hero lose his life without saving his kingdom. And his guilty conscience had become a spirit to guide a new hero to save the kingdom he had broken. Link saw everything through his eyes. He knew how hard he had worked to save his kingdom once again.

This hero had found peace after raising a new Hero from the old kingdom’s ashes. But Link had been in the old kingdom that had been saved. And it was in pieces. Even the old man he had met told him that this kingdom was a shadow of it’s former self. 

Link had been prepared to save this kingdom after remembering himself for centuries before. But seeing all of his incarnations struggle… seeing the one who was known as the Hero of Time work to save a corrupted kingdom. He knew he had to do more than just save these ruins… He needed to be there to rebuild them. He needed to see to it that there was no longer a royal family. Divine purpose should not drive entire races into extinction.

He needed to create a world that would be fair to all who lived in it. To unite all people and creatures that roamed these lands together, as one land for peace.

Link picked up the master sword once more, and stood to lift it skyward.

“To the Goddesses of Old and New. I swear I will not rest until Hyrule is once again your fair and peaceful plain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HURT MY SKY BABY IM SORRY  
> I HURT TIME AND IM SORRY  
> I HURT MY HUSBANDS IM SORRY


End file.
